Love Liver
by karage
Summary: "Kouki, katakan. Apa tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakmu keinginan untuk membentuk grup dan menjadi school idol?" ". . .h -huh?" Nyatanya, pertanyaan absurd itulah yang mengawali /kericuhan/ prahara 'rumah tangga' Akashi Seijuurou dengan sang kekasih. (((Otaku!Akashi; mentions of Ruby and Pana)))


"Kouki, katakan."

"Hm? Sudah kuduga, keasinan ya?!" Termakan panik, remaja tanggung ini nyaris memacu kecepatannya mengambil mangkuk yang tersaji di meja makan. "K-Kagami mengajariku dulu dan- k-kupikir aku _masih_ ingat semuanya; bahan-bahan, takaran, bumbu kaldu—"

Akashi Seijuurou menyeka ujung bibir menggunakan serbet, mengulum senyum geli melihat reaksi kelabakan sang kekasih. "Bukan itu," potongnya sambil mengatur posisi duduk. Agak kurang nyaman memakai kursi tua berlapis karet ini. Sayang Kouki tidak pernah berkomentar apapun. /Kalau/ saja ia mendapat keluhan dari sang kekasih, Seijuurou _mungkin_ segera melesat ke toko perkakas rumah untuk membeli baru. _Yang dibungkus kain beledu_ , tekadnya bulat. "Kamu tidak berkeinginan membentuk grup dan menjadi _school idol_?"

". . . h-huh?"

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memiliki Akashi Seijuurou sebagai kekasihmu merupakan hal membanggakan. Malah, /patut/ dipamerkan. Ke lingkungan sekitarmu, ke teman-teman dekatmu, keluarga. Kalau perlu biarkan seluruh dunia tahu. Deklarasikan lantang bahwa dia milikmu, kau miliknya. Unggah lusinan foto yang melukiskan kemesraan kalian dan beri keterangan lokasi mana-mana saja yang sudah kalian singgahi, atau... kalimat berindikasi manja boros _emoticon_.

Tetapi untungnya, _untungnya_ , Kouki Furihata tak sampai hati melakukan apa yang tercatat dalam daftar 'kegiatan yang harus kaucapai begitu menjadikan Akashi milikmu'.

(Dan demi Tuhan,

catatan ini sungguh ada.

Setidaknya dia pernah lihat salah seorang perempuan anggota klub jurnalistik membawa ke manapun ia pergi catatan berbundel klip emas tersebut.)

"...masalahnya, minggu-minggu belakangan ini aku baru sadar Sei agaknya kegandrungan!" Furihata Kouki menutup keluh kesahnya dengan hela dramatis. Telapak kanan menopang dagu, sepasang iris cokelat bata memaku fokus pada lawan bicara, yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan manggut-manggut sambil menyeruput minum.

"Kegandrungan."

"Terlalu kegandrungan." Kouki memberi penekanan, berapi-api. Bisa saja kepal tangan itu menggebrak meja keras-keras saking gemas akan situasinya saat ini—namun hal tersebut pasti akan menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Dan ia sedang tidak dalam suasana hati tepat untuk membauri orang-orang. Asing. Yang tak dikenal.

"Objek apa yang bisa menjadikannya sedemikian 'kegandrungan' selain kau, Furihata- _kun_?" Jika pada situasi biasa pertanyaan itu membuahkan reaksi malu-malu tipikal chiwawa dari kawan satu kampusnya, berarti sekarang merupakan kecuali. Kuroko Tetsuya sampai menaikkan alis melihat Kouki memberengut, seraya memutar-mutar pisau perak di antara sela jemari kiri. Daging asap empuk pada piring kaca nyaris tidak tersentuh, atau belum, sejak sekian belas menit lampau.

Padahal makanan itu kelihatan menggiurkan... bagaimana bisa chiwawa kecil kita ini menahan diri dari godaan sebesar itu?

"Hanayo Koizumi."

Desis tajam, lagi-lagi Tetsuya menaikkan alis. "Siapa?"

"Kautahu, karakter animasi. Sei terus-menerus menyeru 'Pana' ketika kami tengah berdua di kediamannya—maraton menonton film layar lebar yang kami lewatkan sepanjang libur musim dingin."

Interval jeda yang ada dipakai Tetsuya mengomentari, "Ah.. aku ingat. Kalian berlibur ke pulau pribadi entah-di-benua-mana."

Menyadari topik mungkin dapat melenceng sewaktu-waktu, Kouki mengembalikan jalur ke arah yang ia kehendaki. "Sei mulai menghabiskan jam santainya dengan mengeksplorasi dunia dua dimensi. Padahal dulu ia menenggelamkan diri dalam serangkai ensiklopedia, dalam teori monogenesis, deflagrasi urusan laboratorium, defleksi pada uraian kelingkungan ilmu; daftar daerah deaneksasi dekade sebelumnya, hal-hal semacam itu!"

"Wah." Tetsuya menyuarai ketakjubannya mengenai dua hal.

Pertama, bahwasanya Furihata Kouki tak selalu mengacung perisai defensif di tiap kondisi sulit. Kedua, bahwasanya Furihata dapat –sedikit– paham akan kegemaran-kegemaran sang kekasih terlepas dari materi sukar yang hanya segelintir orang mengerti.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Tahan." Pemuda pemilik surai langit mencondongkan badan ke depan, kelihatan khawatir perihal daging yang ditusuk-tusuk keji oleh pemuda lain. Secara ajaib tusukan berdasar amarah itu menghasil rapi. Dengan ukuran itu, lebih mudah bagi Kouki kalau akan menyantapnya nanti. "Bagus." Gumamnya –yang lebih ditujukan pada diri sendiri– kemudian mengempas diri ke bangku kafetaria.

"Jadi... um," seolah sudah kembali seperti sediakala, garpu dan pisau diturunkan perlahan. Pandang nelangsa nampak mengambang ketika terarah ke bawah, saus gading tercecer hampir berantakan di luar piring. "Menurutmu Kuroko, aku harus bagaimana– ya?"

Inhalasi.

"Biar kupersingkat. Akashi- _kun_ , tergila-gila pada perempuan animasi, dan berakhir menelantarkanmu."

 _Jleb_.

"J-Jangan bilang menelantarkan, dong..!"

"Apa sejauh ini aku benar?"

Ketika Kouki meneguk ludah susah payah, ia bersumpah menangkap kelip redup seringaian si surai biru mengembang. "I-Iya."

"Intinya kauingin aku menawarkanmu bantuan sukarela atau?"

Kuroko Tetsuya tahu benar cara menggoda orang lain. Tidak sampai pada tahap memperolok, apalagi mempermalukan, tetapi /cukup/ untuk membuat 'sasaran' malang tersebut salah tingkah. Sekejap kemudian manik biru mudanya bersinar – pembiasan pantul cahaya dari bohlam ruang, kala kedua kalinya Kouki kesulitan menelan saliva. "Hm~?"

Aduh, sial.

Tetsuya sungguh mengkhayati peranannya kini sebagai 'konselor asmara'. Wow. Julukan itu kedengaran pantas disemat pada nama tengahnya.

Perhatian Kouki beralih ke gelas tingginya, mengaduk sedotan melengkung sepenuh hati. Buih krim kocok larut lambat sebelum butir kismis beserta kacang merah ikut karam ke dasar. Dahinya mengerut; kenapa dia memesan minuman ini ya? Setelah daging asap yang kurang berkenan pada indra pengecap, sekarang dia disuguhkan minuman _unik_ bertabur kacang merah sebesar ibu jari? ...yah. Walau realitanya ia sendiri yang memesan.

"T- Tidak juga. Umh, aku- aku butuh tempat bercerita. Itu saja."

Amat disayangkan ia baru meledek teman sejak sekolah menengah atasnya ini.

"Ma—"

Kouki memotong, "Tidak usah! Aku tak menganggap omonganmu tadi serius kok, Kuroko."

Terang-terangan, bibir pemuda berambut langit meliku. Satu garis senyum telah terbentuk. Tipis sekali hingga kaumungkin akan melewatkannya dalam hitungan lima. Paling lama, enam. "Aku ingin bilang, matamu berair." Sapu tangan sifon rajutan dioper dari sisi meja satu ke sisi lain. "Pakai ini."

"! . . .t- terima kasih,"

Berbarengan Kouki yang menutupi rasa malu dengan sapu tangan, Tetsuya memalingkan muka menghadap pot kriya. Keberaniannya berdentum keras, menggema di satu telinga.

Ia sungguh tak dapat menebak isi pikiran Kouki Furihata.

 _Bagaimana caranya kautahu apa yang akan diucapkan orang lain_?

Sebab, tadi itu, ketika kalimatnya dipotong—Tetsuya..memang /ingin/ meminta maaf.

* * *

"Kaubisa lakukan ini," gumam Kouki memotivasi diri sendiri. Gerbang setinggi dua meter membuka tanpa menimbulkan banyak suara setelah pemindaian sidik jari dan pemeriksaan kontur wajah dilakukan. Kerit menggores tanah meringiskannya, namun toh sepasang kaki tak seberapa jenjang itu melangkah semakin dalam, familiar sekali akan suasana sekitar. Rimbun pohon jua aneka tanam hias yang dipilihnya bersama Seijuurou mendistraksi sebentar dari jantungnya kini yang bertalu-talu, tidak bisa diam pada tempat seolah hendak meloncat keluar melarikan diri.

Makin mendekati pintu utama, makin kencang pula jantungnya mengadakan konser.

Berkali-kali Kouki melirik jam tangan berharga fantastis pemberian kekasih merahnya, masih tetap angka delapan melekat di sana. "Tidak dapatkah kita bekerja sama dan kaumundur dua jam lebih lambat?" Keluhnya sendu serasa ingin menangis. Laporan penelitian Tetsuya terselip entah di mana, si pemuda bersangkutan baru sadar sesudah jam kuliahnya berakhir. Kebetulan itu bertepatan dengan mata kuliah terakhir Kouki. Mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja di kafetaria yang sama saat ia berkisah siang tadi, kemudian obrolan basa-basi itu berujung ia ikut turun tangan membantu Tetsuya.

Laporan penelitian yang hilang itu sendiri ternyata bukan milik Tetsuya. Membahas mengenai pascadoktoral – bisa ditebak Midorima Shintarou pemilik sahnya. Atau seseorang yang masih berkaitan erat dengan si hijau.

Tetapi sampai berjam-jam terlewat mereka belum jua menemukannya. Laporan-sialan. Tetsuya pada akhirnya mengusulkan Kouki pulang, sekilat mungkin mendahului kekasihnya. Bisa bahaya kalau Seijuurou melihatnya pulang terlambat padahal seharian ini mata kuliah yang didatanginya tak lebih dari tiga. Ya, ya; Akashi Seijuurou **tahu** dan **hapal** betul jadwal sehari-harinya. Jadi opsi berkelit berikut memaksakan tawa benar-benar di luar kemampuan. Hmm, atau bagaimana kalau ia langsung berlari ke kamar; mengunci diri sampai pagi dan memberi penolakan menjelaskan pada Seijuurou sampai pagi?

"L-Lagipula Sei sendiri kadang keras kepala! ..tidak mau dengar kata orang lain."

"Siapa keras kepala?"

Seketika penyelenggaraan konser dalam jantungnya berhenti.

 _... siapapun. Siapapun tolong._

Di depan matanya, berdiri menjulang sosok menakutkan—dalam arti sebetulnya—penguasa kediaman mewah yang kini menjadi tempat tinggalnya juga; sebelah mata merah menusuknya berkali-kali hanya melalui lirik singkat sedang sebelah satunya, keemasan berkilau, merendahkan sekaligus menawannya. Begitu bibir itu membuka secara refleks Kouki mencoba menjelaskan semampunya, tergeragap.

"M-M-Maaf, Sei! K-K-Kuroko menghilangkan– eh, d-dia lupa menaruh laporan penelitian Midorima ja... uhm, jadi.. aku [jemarinya serabutan membentuk kode-kode tak jelas, itu justru memberi hiburan tersendiri bagi Seijuurou yang tengah memasang tampang menilai] ..j-jam kuliahku sudah berakhir dan m-m-membantu... Kuroko—eh, erm—maaf. Sampai selarut ini. A-Aku juga lupa mengabari."

"Siapa membantu Tetsuya?"

"Uhh, aku?"

"Apa kelanjutannya?"

"? ? ?"

"Barang yang kalian cari, ketemu?"

Kouki masih di posisi menunduk ketika dagunya dinaikkan perlahan. "T-Tidak..." Bayangannya telah berkabut, tak sanggup memperkirakan jawaban Seijuurou. Berharap saja semoga suasana hati Seijuurou sedang bagus. Doa satu-satunya yang dapat ia panjatkan. Sebab selain itu kelihatannya tiada lebih masuk akal.

"Berkenan menerangkannya padaku lebih lanjut di dalam?"

Terus terang pertanyaan itu mengejutkannya. Menengadah, Kouki tidak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat ekspresi lembut terpancar dari kekasihnya. Ribut pemikirannya bekerja berangsur tenang. "Me...nerangkan? Maksudmu, maksudmu tadi itu kurang jelas? D-D-Dan kau—Sei, kau, tidak marah..?"

"Tidak jelas malah." Seijuurou melebarkan pintu, kial mempersilakan masuk.

"A- eeeh..."

Kekeh rendah mengudara sejenak, "Makanya kutawarkan kamu memperjelasnya. Kali ini gunakan bahasa yang lebih mudah di mengerti."

"B-Baik!"

"Satu lagi," _grep_ ; lengannya dicengkeram—tak cukup menyakitkan, hanya agak mengagetkannya. "Aku tidak mungkin marah atas tiap kekeliruan kecil yang kamu lakukan, bukan? Itu membuang-buang waktu." Bibir mereka terkunci sebentar, Seijuurou menahan pinggang pemuda berkulit sawo matang ini agar keseimbangannya tak luluh lantak. Tak sampai satu menit dilepasnya pegangan posesif pada sang kekasih, mengurai senyum lebar yang sejatinya menenteramkan Kouki. "Berhubung kamu sudah pulang, sekalian bantu aku membenahi barang-barang pesananku."

Kouki melangkah masuk, "Sei memesan apa lagi?" Bukan suatu kejanggalan bagi Akashi tunggal untuk berbelanja daring. Kenyataannya justru setengah tahun terakhir ini Kouki menemukan banyak bon-bon bukti transfer di laci meja Seijuurou. Kebanyakan ialah paketan bungkus langsung dari pabrik. Dengan akses yang Seijuurou miliki bukan mustahil mendapat barang langka buruan kolektor.

"Ayo kita lihat."

"Sebentar."

"Ya?" Pemuda surai merah siap membongkar lapis selotip pada kardus paling besar.

'Firasatku buruk'; mana mungkin ia mengatakannya! "Bukan apa-apa!"

Begitu proses melepas kabat berutas tali-tali selesai, yang ditemui kelereng tapak bumi itu kali pertama ialah sebuah miniatur mobil buatan Eropa tahun '90. Mengejutkan, bukan kegemaran Seijuurou tetapi sebaliknya ada satu kesenangan mengendap pada dasar hati Kouki. "Ini keren sekali..." pujian terurai tulus, mengelus miniatur tersebut perlahan dan membolak-balikkannya di tangan. Bau cat yang seharusnya tidak ia senangi namun tercium bagai kayu manis. Ketulusan itu mengambil wujud lain yaitu kikik lepas dari Kouki kala ditemukannya inisial A.S mengukir elok. "Seharusnya kauminta pengecatan inisial namamu menggunakan warna palet, kurasa itu akan jadi lebih… mengesankan?"

Seijuurou bertekad menahan senyum, "Aku mengajukan permohonan khusus pada perusahaan pembuatan miniatur itu atas nama _ku_. Jika kupakai nama Ayah hasilnya tentu lebih _mengesankan_ , bukan begitu?"

Kouki terbatuk. "J- Jangan meledek."

"Aku tidak meledek." Gestur angkatan bahu – sok apatis. "Melainkan menyanjungmu."

Obrolan ringan mereka mesti berhenti tanpa peringatan apapun sewaktu pemilik warni merah bata membongkar kardus lebih kecil dan memamerkan _action figure_ terbarunya. Dara berkuncir dua dengan warna rambut senada persona yang tengah memegang, mungil menakjubkan; postur agak bungkuk tidak menampakkan emosi negatif selain kecemasan. _Apa….. waifu baru lagi—_

Deham formalitas, syahdu terpancang dari netra kharismatik yang menghipnotis. "Kuharap kamu bisa menerima kehadiran _action figure_ lain dipajang di para-para galeri."

"Dalam berbagai cara aku tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Bisa kauberitahu aku siapa **dia** , Sei…?"

"Ah. Jelas saja kamu tak tahu. Kurosawa Ruby, program animasinya sendiri baru mengudara sekian minggu tetapi antusiasme para penontonnya sudah membludak. Aku hendak memesan CD perdananya dan kelihatannya aku terlambat- amat keterlaluan." Celotehan beretika Seijuurou tak terdengar menggelikan atau apa, ia hanya /kurang/ bisa mentolerir apa yang di definisikannya sebagai keterlambatan. "Sekiranya Kouki ingin mengenal dirinya lebih jauh, Ruby, itu menggembirakanku sangat; kamu dapat menangkap intensiku, kan?"

.

Pintalan kesabaran seorang Kouki Furihata putus di detik itu juga. Tanpa basa-basi ia menumpah keki, mencak berang dibubuhi isyarat simpel guna mempersingkat bahasa yang tak perlu. Situasi semakin memanas, sih.

"Akashi Seijuurou- _ **san**_. Terserah mau itu Kurosawa atau Koizumi aku angkat tangan! Urusi saja perempuan-perempuanmu i– itu..! S-Sana pergi ke Akiba tiap akhir pekan dan teruslah lupa pada janji kencan kita. M-Menyebal— menyebalkan! Kita usai!"

Ketenangan tergerus sempurna dari mimik Seijuurou. "Maaf?"

"A-Aku enggan mengulangnya lagi untukmu!" Berbalik dan hendak pergi ketika lengan ditahan sang kekasih, terlintas dan membayang keobsesifan pria terkait yang lebih seringnya mencekam. Perbuatan tersebut tak sedemikian kasar memang, tetap saja menjadikan kondisi hati geradakan. Heboh teracak-acak. "...Sei?"

"Itu sukar bagiku kautahu," yang mengalun kini suara lebih maskulin dan berat, serak di pangkal seolah apa yang diutarakannya keluar melalui renung panjang tanpa ujung pasti, melalui penyaringan selektif. Kouki sempat mengernyit, tapi seluruh dari diri Seijuurou... seluruhnya; **seluruhnya** ia suka.

 _Ah, aku benar-benar sudah tak tertolong_.

Melanjutkan, secuil peluang diambil, "Mengatakannya segampang itu. Usai? Selesai? Rupanya metode pendisiplinanku masih keliru, ya. Kalau tidak mana mungkin /kau/ berucap seperti tadi dan melupakan kesantunanmu." Cengkeram mengendur, tangan naik menjalar sampai bahu, meremas sugestif. "Sungguh tidak pantas. Anak bandel butuh apa hm, Kouki?"

Serangan gigil mendera tengkuk. "K-K-Kalau kaulupa- posisiku yang paling tepat untuk marah, l..lho?"

Apa yang ia rinci 'mencekam' tadi bersifat repetitif ternyata. "Kouki. Anak **bandel** butuh apa?"

Pemuda berkulit sawo matang seratus persen yakin amandelnya berdenyut. "H-Hukuman." Ada begitu banyak adagium yang bisa dipertali dengan keadaan menyedihkannya sekarang, tetapi tidak satupun menetap dalam kepalanya lama. Kebanyakan pergi, sama halnya dengan pembelaan yang baru ia susun asal. Tidak ada tertinggal dalam kepala selain perintah menurut selayak biasa.

"Bagus. Namun, karena kamu tahu aku akan menangguhkan hukumanmu sampai batas waktu tertentu."

Kehangatan yang hilang terkembali, telapak hangat membelai kerangka wajahnya penuh sayang berkali-kali laksana seekor singa jantan dewasa yang bingung setelah melewati kekalapan. Senantiasa tak pernah hadir kata 'maaf' itu akibat ego terlampau memuncak, meski pada umumnya orang /biasa/ mampu menanggulangi. "…af kalau sikapmu macam tidak mengindahkanmu belakangan ini. Jika kamu tidak suka aku terlalu terserap tayangan-tayangan hiburan semacam itu aku akan berhenti. Satu hal harus kutekankan, yang lalu-lalu; bukan berarti aku /telah/ mencampakkanmu."

Teleng kepala ke sisi samping. "Sei, apa tadi kau meminta maaf? Atau sejenisnya?"

Keekspresifan terkulum, "Kamu salah dengar."

"B-Begitu ya….. kalau dipikir-pikir memang mustahil.."

Ahem. "Jadi? Permintaan maafku, kamu menerimanya?"

Adakah kemungkinan Kouki menampik bila Seijuurou sudah menggenggam tangannya sedemikian rupa, iris dwiwarna menyirobok miliknya persuasif, minus penggunaan kalimat-kalimat puitis seperti sekarang? Pesan Seijuurou senantiasa tersampaikan. Senantiasa. Kalau Kouki terlalu letih sampai tidak sanggup berdiri dan hanya berbaring di ranjang, Seijuurou cukup telentang – menemani di sebelahnya hingga ia jatuh tertidur. Tanpa bahasa, bahkan unsur sederhana. Kehadiran sosok berwibawa itu, menyertai dan mendampinginya selalu. Dia tak pernah meminta di luar kuasa. Itu saja.

"Uhm…y-ya?"

Tahu-tahu puncak kepalanya dicium gemas, berlanjut pada aksi mengacak-acaki rambut sesudahnya. "S-Seii— s-sudah, ah!" Protesannya kurang diindahkan bagai hembus lesu angin lalu. Sudah tidak dapat diragukan lagi rambutnya pasti berantakan kini. Dan sewaktu pria yang lebih ramping menunduk, bisikan kecil diterimanya jelas—bukan sebuah pesan tersirat. Benar-benar menyurat nyata dan menyebabkannya /lagi-lagi/ terjebak dilema serupa.

"Kupikir sudah kewajibanku meminta maaf,"

"? ? ?" Perannya sebagai audiens, maka dimainkannya peran tersebut baik-baik.

"terutama karena aku masih punya jadwal menonton episode empat dan episode-epidose seterusnya. Tambahan, barang orderanku juga baru akan sampai di tempat akhir bulan nanti."

"… **Seijuurou**. Agaknya kau menganggap omonganku main-main ya. Kita /sungguh/ usai. Hmph!"

Sekurang-kurangnya sampai tiga minggu ke depan Kouki Furihata menerapkan keras aturan-aturan ketat seputar bersentuhan fisik. Dan pastinya itu mencakup larangan tidur bersama pada satu ranjang. Sinyal perang dingin itu diterima Seijuurou dengan lapang dada. Mau tak mau. Kali ini ia kapok. Kapok betulan tanpa embel-embel. Serius.

.

.

A/N: agahagagsg akasbi emng cocok ngidol si hmm /gAK


End file.
